


Swapped Roles

by Iamacarrot



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, But I don't care, I know it's probably too early for this, I will put a link for them, MY OWN AU!, Maybe - Freeform, Reverse Enid is a bitch, Reverse Rad is a smol little devil, T.K.O is a little shit, They're on my DA, Unless it comes to Reverse Rad, most likely, non-canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Our heroes enjoy what seems like a normal day, ready to fight what they think is one of Boxman's robots when the alarm goes off... and standing in shock as they face an old foe, plus a couple new ones, that they'd never even be able to imagine...





	Swapped Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Some links to my characters:
> 
> Reverse Rad: https://sphincter2567.deviantart.com/art/Reverse-Rad-722808620
> 
> Reverse Enid: https://sphincter2567.deviantart.com/art/Reverse-Enid-722814896
> 
> Reverse Rad & T.K.O: https://sphincter2567.deviantart.com/art/Hugs-723031380

It was a pretty chill day for our heroes, the customers came and went at a fair pace, no one seemed to be getting into too much trouble, and that left enough time and energy to spend whatever free time they had to talk. "Man, today's been pretty..." "Slow?" Enid asked. Rad nodded, shivering suddenly. "You're cold? Dude, the heat is blasting right now." Enid chuckled. "No, no. It isn't that. Something's up." Rad replied, looking around. "Oh boy, is this another one of your instinct malfunctions again? PLEASE tell me we don't have to force you to the vet again." Enid groaned. "No... no, NEVER MENTION THAT!" Rad hissed. "It just seems like there's something different in the atmosphere." he mused.

"Different... HOW?" K.O. asked, raising a brow. Enid perked up from her lazy position, leaning forward in similar interest. 

Sniffing the air, Rad's ears twitched ever so slightly, pointing forward as he caught the faint sound of buzzing. "Ugh... I HATE it when he does that." Enid whispered. "I can still hear you." Rad sighed, humming as the alarm went off, signifying an attack. "Welp, I guess we'll have to find out later. Come on bozos!" Enid remarked, pulling K.O. and Rad outside. "So, who do you think we have today?" K.O. asked. Rad and Enid shrugged, both prepared to fight a Shannon or a Darrell, or, at best, a Mikayla. Looking up, the heroes got into their fighting stances as a box fell out of the sky. "Alright, ready guys?" Enid asked. "Yes sir." Rad said jokingly. "At ease soldier, I never told you to salute your captain." Enid playfully responded. Rad blushed lightly, smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"Uhh, guys? Why hasn't the box opened yet?" K.O. asked. Rad and Enid took notice of this after his words, standing straight, along with the younger. A second later, the box shook, violently for that matter, before poofing open, revealing one of the most shocking sights the trio had ever seen.

"Miss me princess?" T.K.O purred, perched atop what looked to be Rad on all fours, but beat and bruised beyond recognition, one eye dead and marked with a deep scratch, a shock collar around his neck, and one antennae missing. Beside of them, stood what looked to be Enid... but edgy as FUCK.

The trio stood, mouths gaping as they looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Come on! Is that any way to treat an old friend?" T.K.O asked. 

Surprisingly, K.O. was the one who answered. "You're no friend of ours! You tried to kill me, AND you destroyed the plaza!" he cried. "I thought you said he was a weakling." the... other Enid hummed, seemingly unimpressed. "Well, he OBVIOUSLY grew a sock since we've battled. He most likely got wiser as well." T.K.O replied. "No matter. They will be an easy defeat." the other Enid sighed, waving her hand dismissively. The other Rad growled, advancing as he got a swift kick to his side, aiming directly for K.O. and swiping. "Whoa! W-what's gotten into... THIS Rad?!" K.O. yelped as he dodged the attack. Rad and Enid scowled, looking at each other and nodding, Enid going for, well, herself, and Rad going to help K.O.

Enid ran up to her double quickly and silently, jumping up and going to land a punch, gasping as it was blocked, her double copying almost every move she made. "You seem like a good battle! Too bad I have to get rid of you! Besides, there isn't enough room in this universe for the both of us!" the other Enid growled, kicking her Original away. Elsewhere, Rad was chasing after an undefeatable foe, who had way more stamina, speed, and endurance than he. "Double-Dutch! Take care of the sad excuse for an alien! I'll deal with the creampuff!" T.K.O ordered. The other Rad whined in protest, frowning as T.K.O gave him a gentle rub on the head in reassurance before jumping towards K.O.

The other Rad (affectionately dubbed Double-Dutch by T.K.O for his unfortunate injuries) skidded to a halt and turned to Rad, his back arched as he bared his sharpened teeth. Rad panted, already worn out as he took a long look at his double. Now up close, Rad took notice of the claws on his counterparts fingers, along with the smaller size, which must have accounted for his incredible speed. Well, that, or Rad REALLY needed to get back into the swing of things with his Natural Instincts.

Both aliens circled each other, growling (and in the other Rad's case, hissing) as they tried to get the other to back down. 

"Rad!" K.O. shouted, gasping as T.K.O landed in front of him. "How is this even possible?! You were locked in my head!" K.O. asked. "That's what we both thought! But it seems like the universe, or, should I say the multiverse? Who cares?! I was given mercy! And I used that mercy to my advantage... I met Potion and Double-Dutch, and they helped me grow stronger! They gave me something that your pathetic hero world could NEVER give me! They believed in my talents, and they taught me about my true potential!" T.K.O screamed, tears falling down his face at this point. K.O. watched as T.K.O clenched his hands into fists, yelling as he advanced.

With a swift motion, K.O. dodged the attack, throwing a punch at T.K.O and knocking him onto the ground. As this happened, Rad's counterpart yelped, racing towards the two children and standing in front of T.K.O, growling at K.O. defensively, and looking down at T.K.O every so often. K.O. gasped, amazed by what he was seeing. 

Even though they were villains, they obviously cared for each other! "K.O.! Hold on!" Rad shouted, rushing over to and picking K.O. up. "Leave him alone!" Rad shouted at his double. "I will if leave mine!" the other hissed, not very accustomed to the English language. Both backed away slowly, each holding their respective K.O. close. "Rad! What are you doing?!" Enid shouted, still battling her double, who didn't seem to be tiring out at all. "Enid! They backed down! Well, I mean, T.K.O is kinda... y'know... out cold, but Rad's double is forfeiting!" K.O. shouted. "WHAT?!" Enid's double screeched. 

The other Rad whimpered, snarling before knocking his original off of his feet. "Wait! You don't have to do this! You can be good!" K.O. tried to reason. "You no understand. She beat when mad." the other Rad whimpered, returning to his feral state and opening his jaw wide, saliva accumulating as he leant down to supposedly bite his double. 

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ME IS GOING ON HERE?!" Gar shouted. The opposites gasped, becoming terrified as they stopped their attacks. "I thought... no... I KILLED YOU!" the other Enid screamed, backing up before poofing away, a dead leaf in her place. The other Rad whimpered, backing off of his original and lifting T.K.O's unconscious body up by his vest, running across the street to Boxman's factory. 

"What was that?" Enid asked, eyes widening as she went to help Rad up. "You alright soldier?" Enid asked. "If that was battle, I don't think I want to go into war." Rad gasped, pupils constricted. "He's alright. Just in shock." Enid sighed, cradling the alien close as she and K.O. walked up to Gar. "Do you know them Mr. Gar?" K.O. asked. "No... but I knew their so-called king. He was a good ruler, but they must have overruled him. I knew it would happen eventually, but never this soon." Gar sighed. "Come on, let's calm him down." Gar instructed, leading his utterly confused employees into the Bodega, K.O. looking back to Boxman's factory, and swearing he saw the other Rad, peeping at them through the large window.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The other Enid, or Potion, as T.K.O had started calling her growled in frustration as she punched a wall. "I can't believe it. This is impossible!" She growled. "Dutch! Get in here!" Potion yelled. 

Dutch whimpered as he stopped his care for T.K.O, his ears dropping as he knew a punishment was coming. Walking towards the room where his current leader was, Dutch looked out of the giant window Boxman had in his office, with which he passed through just for fun, and saw his opponents retreat to their lair. What Dutch first noticed, was his counterpart in the arms of his leader's double, and he wondered if his double ever got punished. He sure didn't look the part. 

Then, Double-Dutch saw K.O., looking up at him. "Good. Relevant term. Blood spillers. Never good." Dutch whispered to himself. "DUTCH!" Potion screeched. Dutch sighed, walking away from the window and up to his leader, ending his miserable day with a shock of his collar, dropping down and crying in defeat as he soon passed out, a survival technique that he'd developed over the years. 

T.K.O woke up later, dropping down next to Dutch and wrapping the alien's arms around his feeble body, wishing, and praying to whatever god heard him, that they would someday get vengeance against the people who did this to them... and that they'd never have to go back to the hellhole known as the Banish Dimension.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Their unwanted home.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while. Well, anyways, I hope to get some feedback and criticism for this! I'm ready! I swear, I thought about this idea for Three. Whole. Days. Before writing this, so I hope it's good. Thanks for reading!


End file.
